potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lord Hector Wildhayes/RP - New World Order - Gathering of Nations!
First off, I'd like to apologize for my slight inactivity. I have been quite busy handling a couple "issues". Moving on, I've noticed alot of "debates" as to what we should do about the current condition of RP. I have a proposal. The proposal itself will not directly affect anything, or anyone, but rather, instead of jumping to conclusions, we should all meet and come to a conclusion together. That being said, this coming Thursday evening at 9PM EST - 10PM EST, I propose that we host a meeting within the POTCO UN Chat Room. Note: Whatever results from this meeting is what I am going to go by on the current "standards" and statistics within RP on who controls what and who doesn't. This is your chance to give your input so please by all means do your best to be here. I have already spoken with Pearson. He has agreed that whatever results from this meeting will set the new conditions of RP. In this meeting we will discuss, and decide on things such as: *Should we all re-locate onto a single Wiki, and if so, where? *Which guilds represent which nations? *Who is in an alliance with who? *Who are the heirs for nations such as Britain and Spain? *Who is the rightful Czar of Russia? *What should be done about the rapid expansion/unison of Romania/The Ottoman Empire? *To whom does The Ottoman Empire/Ottoman Providences belong? *Who will inherit Poland? *Etc. On each topic we will hold a vote once we narrow down the discussion to no more than 2 options. EX: Who rules Russia? Pearson or Jeremiah Garland? As some leaders are more influential than others, we will give each individual certain voting weights. Please note: Anyone may attend this meeting and give their input, but only a select few (leaders) will be able to vote. *King Phillipe V Clemente - 2.5 votes, (One for the crown of Spain, One for the crown of France) *Queen Isabella V Clemente - 1 vote, (Spain) *King John Breasly - 1.5 vote, (One for the crown of Great Britain) *Prime Minister Johnny Goldtimbers - 1 vote, (G.B.) *Pope Hector Wildhayes - 1 vote, (One for The Holy Roman Catholic Church) *Queen Grace Redskull - 1 vote, (One for the crown of Portugal) *Viceroy Ben Squidskull - 1 vote, (One for the crown of Sicily and Naples) *Emperor Davy Yellowfish - .5 vote, (Korea) *King Albert Spark - 1 vote, (Romania) *King Tyler Crossbones - 1 vote, (Switzerland) *Empress Hannah Bluefeather - 1 vote, (Austria) *Johnny Shark Turner - .5 vote, (The Barbary Pirates) *Madster - .5 vote, (Spain/Greece) (Poland, Russia, and The Ottoman Empire/Providences are currently all under dispute. Their fate will be decided at this meeting.) Actual topics to be discussed and voted on (in chronlogical order. We will go from top to bottom during the meeting): *''Who has rightful claim to The Ottoman Providences/Empire? - (Dicussion and vote)'' *''Who has rightful claim to Russia? - (Discussion and vote)'' *''Who has rightful claim to Sweden? (Including Sweden, Finland, and Norway) - (Discussion and vote)'' *''Who will inherit Poland? - (Discussion and vote)'' *''Who rules what portions of Italy? I.E. - (Genoa, Milan, Tuscany, Venice) - (Discussion and vote)'' *''Who has rightful claim to Morocco? - (Discussion and vote)'' *''Who has rightful claim to Werttemberg? - (Discussion and vote)'' *''Who has rightful claim to Hesse?'' - (Discussion and vote) *''Who has rightful claim to Prussia? - (Discussion and vote)'' *''What land is under the control of The Barbary States? Are they still a recognized nation? - (Discussion and vote)'' *''Which nations are Catholic? - (Discussion)'' *''Which nations are in an alliance with The Spanish Empire? - (Discussion)'' *''Which nations are in an alliance with The British Empire? - (Discussion)'' *''Which guilds represent which nations? - (Discussion)'' *''Who are the heirs to each nation? - (Discussion)'' *''Should leaders of nations be able to "refuse" invasions from other nations? - (Discussion and vote)'' *''Should there be an inactivity policy for monarchs? - (Discussion and vote)'' *''Should we all relocate on to a single wiki, and if so, where? - (Discussion and possible vote)'' ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE BE SURE TO ATTEND THIS MEETING. ONCE WE REACH A CONCLUSION, REGARDLESS OF WHO COMES, THAT WILL SET THE NEW STANDARDS FOR RP. PLEASE ATTEND SO THAT YOU MAY GIVE YOUR INPUT AND SO THAT WE MAY TAKE THE FIRST STEP IN REVIVING RP!!!!! Lord Hector Wildhayes (talk) 02:57, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts